princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Topaz Ashland
'''Topaz Ashland '''is the spunky high strung daughter of Warlord Cole. She comes from the Fire Nymph tribe of the Underworld on Mewni. Background Topaz comes from the Fire Nymph tribe of the Underworld. They are an aggressive warrior tribe who live and breathe the art of battle and war. For over a century, they have been at war with the Lucitor Kingdom, trying to lay siege on the castle and take rule, but over time the war has devolved into small skirmishes and now a tournament called the Month of Wrath. When Margo became queen, she started to participate in the Month of Wrath and became champion numerous times which cause the Fire Nymph, Warlord Cole, to agree to a peace treaty. One of the conditions of the peace treaty was allowing one representative from the tribe to come up to the surface and test the waters to see how easy it would be for them to adjust. Warlord Cole decided to send his only daughter Topaz, a skilled warrior who has runner up in the Month of Wrath many times and even won Champion one year when Queen Margo couldn’t participate. At first, Topaz was appalled at the idea of coming to the surface but ultimately agreed to please her father. After a brash introduction and an exciting fight with the Waterfolk prince Hody, he made a Royal Promise and took on the responsibility of being Topaz’s escort and guide. Now the two are on a self-reflecting journey to be more accepting toward the people of Mewni and each other. Magical Ability/Skills Topaz possesses the magical ability: Flicker. A move where she can appear and reappear in a blink of an eye. She can also become weightless for a short time allowing her to float and glide through the air. She glows a bright orange in this form. The Fire Nymphs are also known for their ability to erupt lava from the earth and control it. They’re aren’t known for their healing abilities but some have the ability to heal burns and sore muscles, and all Fire Nymphs have a higher than normal body temperature so they can also heal ailments like anxiety and hypothermia with a tender embrace. Topaz has a dominating fighting style where she likes to try to knock her opponents down and get on top of them. Since she’s a bit slower because of her weapon, she depends on defense and counter attacks. Uses her fists and legs when it’s a quicker option. The longer she fights, the move aggressive and competitive she becomes. Weapon A mace staff called Star Inferno. The mace is made out of volcanic rock that has a super high mass, making impacts and attacks more damaging but at the cost of slowing down the user. It also creates larger volcanic eruptions and mini earthquakes. Appearance Topaz has a shorty curvy but toned body type. She has long fiery hair and two toned yellow and orange eyes. She also has orange cream skin with sun spots all over her body and full lips. Her normal wear consists of dull silver breastplate armour with silver boots and gloves. She wears a blood red short skirt with a long train and torsoless long sleeve top. She wears a black and yellow gem tiara to represent she’s the daughter of the Warlord. Personality Topaz is a strong willed yet playful individual. Like all Fire Nymphs, she was born with a warrior spirit and lives to fight. She always wants to test her skills and she hates to lose, though is usually a good sport if she does. She has a short temper and can be pushy at times but not as much compared to others of her tribe who are known to be extremely aggressive and vile. She is bold and isn’t afraid to get a little raunchy or brash with her comments as it was normal in her tribe. She doesn’t try to hurt anyone’s feelings, though seeing their reaction does amuse her sometimes. She is quite clever and always thinks outside the box. This, along with her fighting skills, makes her a worthy opponent. She’s not one to go into something without a plan of attack and likes to think through her actions. Since her tribe knows nothing but fighting and war, she tries to find her own special hobby while on the surface. She likes reading the most, but tries a lot of different things. She’s trying her best to adapt to the surface’s culture and is determined to make her father and people proud. Relationships Fire Nymph tribe Topaz loves her father very much but when he decided on the peace treaty and for her travel to the surface, she turned on him and got into heated arguments about the topic. Once Topaz sensed her father getting distant from her, she immediately wanted to change her behavior so she wouldn’t lose the only family she has. Her mother Phyra, died long ago during one of the many battles against the Lucitor Kingdom, and his is what motivated Cole to change the Month of Wrath into a no-kill tournament. Her ex boyfriend Scorch, is a massive warrior who is probably the most vile in the tribe and was abusive even for Fire Nymph standards. He was banned from the Month of Wrath for trying to kill too many opponents and now holds a grudge against their weak leader for changing their glorious war traditions. He’s a rebel who, like many refused to accept the peace treaty and plans on overthrowing Cole and getting his girl back. Many of the ignorant beliefs were ingrained in Topaz by him. Maybe there was a reason Cole decided to send her to the surface. Zafira is Topaz’s closest friend and the only half-breed (she’s half imp) in the fire nymph tribe so that’s why she doesn’t really mind half-breeds compared to Hody. She’s 21 years old and acts an older sister figure to Topaz as long as her best friend. Despite her being a self proclaimed whore, she is the level headed one of the two and the advice she gives is pretty insightful since she’s been through a lot. Hody The relationship between the two was rocky from the start. When Hody insulted her and her people, Topaz engaged in a fight with him and the two showed off their strength in an epic brawl. Hody ended up winning the battle and the two began having a bit of respect for each other, as Hody agreed to be her escort with a Royal Promise. The two get along much better than their first meeting but there is still bickering and name calling at times. Hody’s favorites for her is “woman” and “big mouth”, which really doesn’t affect Topaz much since she’s been called worse. Her favorites for him are “big boy” and “fish brain”, which he hates. He gets the most of her raunchy jokes and comments which gets him flustered since he’s not used to women being this bold and perverted. Topaz is one of the few that can cut through his stubborn asshole attitude quickly, and he oddly listens to her probably due to her strong willed and dominating nature. Though the two are both supposed to working on their behavior, sometimes the two will share a snarky comment about someone behind their backs (or in front of them they don’t care). There are times where Hody questions what he’s gotten himself into with her. Overall, he finds her annoying and she thinks he’s a grouch, but there are times where they have a nice moment together. They share a lot in common with each other which is probably the reason they can stand each other. When it comes to the battle field, the two make a surprisingly good team. Hody’s “hit the ground swinging’’ fighting style is a perfect counterpart for Topaz’s “wait for the right moment” style. Since Hody is faster, he fills in the gaps for Topaz’s slower though more calculated attacks. Topaz is the brain of duo with her clever maneuvers and strategy, while Hody is the brawn with his physical strength and durability. Though on their own they are pretty equally skilled. The Calamities Slick and Topaz are two peas in a pod and they get along the best. Slick is glad someone wants spar with him and Topaz is happy that not everyone on the surface is uptight. Astro doesn’t mind her and thinks she’s a good fighter but he’s a victim of her constant teasing which Hody absolutely encourages. Breeze is impressed with the impacts of her attacks and thinks she’s quite strong, though she’s fixated on her revealing and impractical armour for some reason. Fum really doesn’t like when she gets angry but overall he thinks she’s alright. He just wishes she would stop teasing Captain. Others With all three Nymphs tribes being “related” to each other, Bloom is tasked to watch over her “cousin” and make sure she’s well adjusted. She’s honestly dreads the job and can’t deal with Topaz high strung personality, especially when her and Slick are together. Maria is glad to see Hody’s behavior finally improving with the arrival of Topaz, though isn’t sure about him being Topaz’s escort and traveling around Mewni since he doesn’t really know the area like she does. She tags along when she can to make sure the two behaving themselves. Topaz thinks Maria is very pretty and doesn’t understand why she’s with someone like Astro (the one thing Hody agrees with her on). Dottie is the first one to insinuate that they are a couple. Hody denies it completely while Topaz playfully goes along with it to piss him off. Dottie finds Topaz fun to hang out with and wishes she can go on adventures with her and Hody. Queen Margo has known the girl for awhile since they both participate in the Month of Wrath so knows how skilled she is. Margo allows Topaz to stay in the Lucitor castle while she’s away from home. Both Tom and Vera protested at first but found out that Topaz isn’t too bad. Topaz felt similarly at first toward them but eventually sees Margo as a mother figure and likes hanging around the family. Vera helped pick out her gown for when she’s around royalty and Topaz acts as her guard sometimes if they go out together, and Tom helps her out with her anger management. Isaac instantly takes a nap while in Topaz’s arms because of her warm body which Margo loves. She’s always glad to find a new babysitter. Quotes Hody and Topaz stood on the top of a hill to see a group of bandits coming toward them. “What are we waiting for?” Hody scoffed, as he tried to push pass Topaz. “Let’s take them out.” Topaz grabbed the sash on his waist and yanked him back. “Hold up fish brain, don’t you think we need a plan?” Hody rolled his eyes. “My plan is to go down there and start swinging. They’re just bandits, woman. It’s an easy mission.” Topaz shrugged as she let him go. “Fine, I’ll follow your lead. If we get ambushed don’t say nothing.” ~~ “Your hair looks nice today, Amber.” Topaz said. “Way less dandruff than yesterday. You can barely see it.” “Wait what?!” Amber shrieked as she glanced up at her hair. “I thought I had this under control!” She ran off embarrassed while Topaz stood there with her hand under her chin and a perplexed expression. “Wait… I think I said something wrong…” Which was strange since she thought she restricted herself quite a bit from what she wanted to say. ~~ Topaz looked Astro up and down. “This is supposed to be one of Mewni’s strongest?” She leaned over toward Hody and whispered. “But he’s so tiny compared to you. What is he? Like 110 pounds?” Hody let out a chuckle and Topaz giggled in response. “I can hear you perfectly clear, you know…” Astro replied with a glare. Hody grinned. “Good.” ~~ “Would you stop worrying about it, Breeze.” Astro said. “There’s probably a good reason she wears armour like that.” “Yeah, she does live in the Underworld near active volcanoes so maybe it has to do something with her powers. Or maybe she just gets hot easily.” Amber suggested. “No, I just think I look sexy as hell with it on.” Topaz stated nonchalantly as she walked the group. “Literally~” Slick added, watching her walk by. Breeze slapped Slick in the back of his head. “Thank you.” Bloom said while giving Slick a death stare. Trivia * Like the Earth Nymphs, the Fire Nymphs have a sacred site called the Great Volcano. * The Fire Nymphs have been isolated from the surface for a hundred years and nothing and the culture or history of the people. * The Fire Nymphs are responsible for Underworld warnicorns being rare as they used to hunt them. * Topaz’s hair can’t actually burn anything. It just looks and acts like fire. It oddly just feels like flowing hair. * Topaz’s riding animal is a giant hellhound named Styx though she isn’t allowed to bring him to the surface. * Topaz was the 1st prize winner of Kururu418’s Tales of Mewni contest. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Nymph Category:Mewni Characters Category:19 years old